


Sunrises

by diangelonnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, blind! nico AU, disabled demigods AU, pretending the books never happened and everyones happy at chb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a mysterious person. New comer Jason aims to find more out about him when he finds him sat on the bench by the lake the same time Jason always sits there. Maybe Jason will, maybe Jason won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> soo, just a little background info, in this universe none of the books ever happened and the characters somehow all found their way to CHB. New Rome still exists but the campers are free to choose which camp they prefer.

Jason approached the bench by the glittering lake and was surprised to find that there was someone already sat there. Jason had been frequenting this spot for almost a week now, and yes he was about an hour earlier than he usually was but still. He had decided he wasn’t all that in the mood for breakfast after his morning jog and thought he’d go and sit by the lake as he did every day after breakfast. Looks like someone else had the same idea.

The person had a dark mop of unruly black hair atop their head and a walking stick by their side. Jason wondered if they had been injured in a quest or something as he heard of so many demigods being. Jason came round the opposite side of the bench to where the boy was sitting. “Is – is anyone sat here?” He asked. The boy didn’t look at him.

He had sunglasses on, which Jason thought understandable as the sun was bright today. He had never seen this boy around he didn’t think, mind he had only been there a week, perhaps the boy had been on a quest recently. “No.” The boy said and Jason sat down at the other end of the bench leaving a good amount of space in between him and the stranger.

“Not fond of breakfast?” The boy asked.

“I didn’t feel like it today.” Jason replied. “How about you?”

“I don’t feel like it any day. I usually come and sit here instead.” The boy replied. Looking at him a second time, Jason realised that he was painfully thin, but just because he didn’t eat breakfast didn’t mean he didn’t eat anything at all, right? “I’m usually gone by the end of breakfast if that’s what you’re wondering.” He stated.

“Oh right, yeah.” Jason said a little flustered that the boy managed to guess what he was thinking.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes just watching the sun rise over the lake, or Jason did. “The lake looks lovely today, huh?” Jason asked the boy.

“I wouldn’t know.” Was the boy’s reply who Jason had yet to get a name of. “I’m blind.” He stated.

That explained the stick and sunglasses. “Oh. I’m sorry.” Jason said.

Many people would usually come out with a remark like it’s not your fault or don’t apologise as they did now, but the boy didn’t. He just sat there and accepted Jason’s apology by not saying anything at all. After a moment he said “Since the lake looks so beautiful, would you describe it to me?”

“Er, yeah.” Jason said and started thinking of ways he could describe it.

“I’m Nico by the way.” The boy said and held out his hand to shake.

“I’m Jason.” Jason said and shook his hand.

Jason began describing the lake and the area around it, and how pretty it looked for Nico. During his description Nico smiled, a beautiful smile that could contest the sun and when Jason had finished Nico thanked him gratuitously, like Jason had just done something incredible for him like saving his life.

“That meant a lot to me, thank you.” Nico said and then he stood up, collected his stick and said goodbye. Jason watched him walk off back to the ring of cabins. Jason wondered who Nico’s godly parent was. He had heard a few whispers of a Nico, he wondered if it could be that Nico, but having only been there a week he wasn’t particularly in on the gossip. He wanted to know about the boy but he knew gossip was nothing to go by, he would just have to get his breakfast early from now on, or skip it all together. He really did want to get to know Nico.

***

The next day Jason approached the bench again to find Nico sat there alone as he was the day before. “Hi” Jason said to him to indicate he was there.

“Hello.”

“How are you?” Jason asked, to be polite.

“I’m okay. Same as always really.” Nico replied uninterestedly. “you?”

“I’m good.” Jason nodded.

“What does the lake look like today?” Nico asked and Jason described it for him.

After Nico thanked him as he had done the day before and left before everyone came out the dining pavilion from breakfast. This became a regular occurrence.

They didn’t talk much but Jason enjoyed spending time with Nico, and Nico would never admit it but he enjoyed it too. He liked having someone to talk to in those lonely hours of the morning when his few friends went to have breakfast and do their training.

After a week Leo started asking Jason why he was skipping breakfast. “I prefer a longer run.” He replied and Leo dropped it, with a mutter of how Jason should really eat breakfast. Jason didn’t know why he didn’t mention Nico but he had a feeling Nico wouldn’t want to be mentioned. The boy was so mysterious and rarely seen around, there must be a reason he didn’t eat with everyone else and mix like the other campers did.

***

On the eighth day that Jason sat with Nico, he asked him a question. “Who’s your godly parent?” He asked him.

“Haven’t you heard?” He asked.

“I prefer not to listen to gossip.” Jason replied.

“I can see why everyone calls you golden boy. You father is Jupiter, correct?”

Jason nodded then remembered that Nico couldn’t see him nodding. “Correct.”

“Can you not guess? I’ve been told I look scarily like my father.” Nico replied. “I was told I had my fathers eyes. . . not anymore.”

“What do you mean anymore, were you not born blind – are your eyes not the same as before?” Jason asked.

Nico shook his head. “I got two eyefuls of drakon venom when I was on a quest a few years ago. Was told I’ll never see again. They fixed the burns on my face well enough but as for my eyes, nothing they could do.” He explained. “Empty.”

Nico slowly took his sunglasses off, unsurely and reluctantly but of his own accord. When he had fully removed them, his eyes were closed. He turned to face Jason and he opened his eyes. Where his iris’ and pupils should be it was just different shades of off white. He didn’t have an iris or a pupil anymore. After a moment Nico returned his sunglasses over his eyes and let his hair fall over his face. He held his head down.

Jason put a cautious hand on his shoulder to reassure him. “I know that was hard, letting me see.” He said.

Nico nodded. “If you still want to know, my father is Hades.”

“Thank you.” Jason whispered, knowing he was lucky to get so much out of the boy. He somehow felt better knowing these two pieces of information. He felt like he knew Nico so much better, it was usually Jason that did all the talking so it was nice to let Nico do a fair deal instead of his usual one and two word answers and quick unobtrusive questions.

“You’ll be here tomorrow?” Nico asked as he got up to leave.

“Yeah.” Jason replied. It took him by surprise, Nico asking him. This was the first time Nico had felt the need to confirm Jason was coming, perhaps this meant that now, Nico wanted him to be there. Perhaps they were friends now. Jason liked to think so.

Nico nodded. “Good. I’ll see you then.” And he began his walk back to the cabins. Jason didn’t see the smile on his face as he walked back, a smile for how Jason hadn’t pushed him away or listened to the foul rumours about him. A smile at how Jason seemed to want to listen instead of just being told. A smile at how maybe Nico had made a new friend, or maybe Nico’s feelings were more than friendship – he didn’t know but he didn’t want to delve too far into the latter if it was that. If it was that it was best to ignore the feeling, he would only get his heart broken.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, let me know if you liked it! <3


End file.
